Confusion
by haehae kim
Summary: dicintai oleh 14 namja? Itu hal biasa, tapi jika di rebutkan oleh 14 namja? apa itu hal biasa juga?


Confusion

Cast : super junior

Pair : leewook, hanwook, yewook, kangwook, shinwook, zhowook, minwook, eunwook, haewook, siwook, kiwook, kyuwook, henwook.

Warning : cerita pasaran, tapi ini MURNI karya saya! GS

Summary : dicintai oleh 14 namja? Itu hal biasa, tapi jika di rebutkan oleh 14 namja? apa itu hal biasa juga?

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, pagi hari adalah waktu dimana semua orang sibuk bersiap-siap untuk memulai kegiatan, tak terkecuali seorang Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedang sibuk memasak untuk sarapan pagi, saat ini Ryeowook sedang memasak banyak makanan. Apa mungkin dirumahnya ada banyak orang? Ah, ani. Ryeowook tinggal sendiri di apartemen, jadi ia memasak dalam porsi besar bukan karena ada banyak orang diapartemen nya, tapi karena-"wookie ah, selamat pagi!" itu bukanlah teriakkan seseorang, tapi itu teriakkan banyak orang, lalu mereka masuk tanpa permisi dulu pada pemiliknya dan langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing dan mereka bersiap untuk memulai acara sarapan pagi mereka.

"OMONA! Kalian! Kapan kalian datang?" teriak ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung dikejutkan oleh kehadiran para namja yang sedang duduk manis didepan meja makan yang telah disediakan banyak makanan. "kami baru saja datang wookie-ah, waeyo?" tanya henry, salah satu dari mereka. "ahh... kalian hampir membuatku mati karena terkejut" namja-namja yang sedang duduk manis tertawa karena melihat wajah syoknya ryeowook yang terkejut. "YAK! Apa yang kalian tertawakan!" kata ryeowook lalu menduduki kursi yang masih kosong.

"sudah-sudah, kalau tidak buru-buru kita akan terlambat," suruh yesung dan ia mulai mengambil piring lalu mengambil lauk dan memakannya, "huh, kenapa kalian selalu datang, berteriak, membuatku terkejut, dan makan dirumahku setiap hari?" tanya ryeowook kesal, lalu menyuapkan makanan yang dibuatnya dengan mengunakan sendok. "hahahah... tapi kau selalu bersedia menyiapkan makanan untuk kami kan?" ucap sungmin dan lagi-lagi namja-namja tadi tertawa, "yak! Kenapa kalian selalu menertawakanku?" bukannya berhenti tertawa mereka malah tertawa semakin besar, dan sepertinya ryeowook bertambah kesal.

Apa kalian bertanya tentang meja makan yang mereka gunakan? Eumm..kuharap jawabannya ya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka membelikan meja makan yang besar, dan juga membeli banyak kursi agar mereka dapat makan bersama.

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seorang siswi yang bersekolah di SM high School kelas 2, dia tinggal diaprtemen karena ingin belajar hidup mandiri, memiliki kehidupan yang normal sebelum kedatangan 14 namja yang selalu merepotkannya setiap hari.

"aissh...gara-gara mereka aku hampir telat, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan" gerutu ryeowook sambil berjalan sesekali berlari kecil menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai 2. "kukira kau tidak hadir hari ini," kata taemin, lee taemin teman sebangku ryeowoook, saat ryeowook sudah sampai di kelas nya. "nanti akan kuceritakan, sekarang park sonsaenim sudah datang" lalu ryeowook duduk dikursinya yang berada disamping taemin.

"selamat pagi semuanya, kita akan langsung memulai pelajaran, buka buku kalian halaman 274 sekarang" lalu dengan agak tergesah semua siswa yang ada dikelas mengambil buku mereka yang masih berada di dalam tas, dan membuka halaman yang dimaksud oleh sonsaengnim tadi.

.

.

.

Leeteuk :

"wookie chagi~~~"

"yak! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"apa kau lapar? Ayo kita ke kantin!"

"shireo oppa, kau saja, aku malas kekantin"

"eumm..baiklah, oppa akan kekanting sebentar dan membelikan makanan untukmu,"

"ani oppa, ti-" chu. "oppa tidak menerima penolakkan chagiya" setelah mencium ryeowook leeteuk langsung pergi kekantin.

.

Heechul :

"wookie ah"

"nde?"

"ayo kita kekantin, palli!"

"aku sedang malas oppa"

"eh?wae? gwechana?apa kau sakit?"

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku sehat kok"

Cup.."kau tunggu disini, oppa akan kembali secepatnnya"

.

Hangeng :

"wookie, kau mau kekantin bersama oppa?"

"shireo oppa"

"ya sudah, oppa akan membelikannya untukmu"

"oppa-" chu~

.

Yesung

"wookie, kau masih dikelas? Kenapa tidak kekantin?"

"aku malas oppa"

"kalau begitu, oppa saja yang membelikannya, kau tunggu disini ne" chu~~

.

Kangin :

"wookie ah, ayo kekantin bersama oppa"

"aku sedang tidak ingin kekanting oppa"

"kau tunggu disini ne,"

"oppa ak-" chu~ "paypay"

.

Shindong

"wookie, untung kau ada di kelas, oppa ingin mengajakmu ke kantin, ayo"

"aku tidak mau"

"eh? Ya sudah oppa beli makanan dulu, lalu kita makan bersama ne" chu~

.

Zhoumi :

"chagiya~ apa kau sudah makan hmm?"

"aku ma-"

"kau pasti sedang malas kekantin, baiklah oppa akan berbaik hati dan membelikan mu makanan, pay~" chu~~

.

Sungmin

"wookie-ah? Kau sudah makan?"

"ak-"

"ah, kau pasti belum makan, wajahmu seperti orang kelaparan.. hahahah"

"oppa aku-"

"oppa belikan makanan ne, kau harus makan!" cup~

.

Eunhyuk

Cup~ "annyeong wookie-ah, oppa lapar, temani oppa kekantin ne~"

"shireo opp-"

"mwo?! Wae? Aish.. ya sudahlah, sebagai gantinya kita harus makan bersama disini ne"

Donghae

"chagiya~ ayo kita makan bersama,"

"aku-"

"ani, lebih baik kita makan disini saja, kau tunggu disini ne~" chu~~

Siwon

"wookie, apa kau sedang senggang? Bagaimana kalau kita kekantin?"

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa oppa,"

"hmm.. baiklah, oppa akan segera kembali.." cup~

Kibum

"kau mau kekantin?"

"ani"

"wae? Kau sakit? Kalau begitu biar oppa yang membelikannya" cup~

Kyuhyun

"wookie-ah~~" chu~~

"aku sedang tidak ingin ke kantin kyu, dan tidak usah membelikanku makanan!"

"eh? Siapa yang mengajakmu kekantin?"

"hah? Lalu kau ingin apa?"

"aku hanya ingin duduk di dekatmu sambil main game, tapi sebelum itu aku akan beli makanan dulu, karena kau menolak, jadi aku akan membeli nya sendiri"

Henry

"henry, apa kau akan mengejakku kekantin?"

"eh?! Noona!Kenapa kau bisa tau? Apa kau membaca pikiranku"

"aku tidak mau kekantin, kau saja yang kekantin"

"ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan-"

"dan tidak usah membelikanku makanan"

"tapi noona, kau haru-"

"aku tidak lapar!"

.

.

.

"wookie-ah," panggil taemin yang sedang duduk disampingku. "wae! Apa kau ingin mengajakku kekantin juga, Hah!" kata ku kesal dan membuat taemin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "aniyo, kau mudah marah sekali, oh iya! Hari ini kau dapat berapa ciuman? Kuharap pipimu tidak habis jika mereka terus seperti ini setiap hari, ckckck" kata taemin yang terdengar seperti ejekan ditelingahku.

"yak! Apa maksudmu?! kau sangat menyebalkan! Akan kubunuh kau kalau kau masih mengatakannya lagi!" teriakku dan membuat taemin tertawa semakin keras. Huh! Apa-apaan sikap mereka hari ini, apa mereka membuat antrian didepan pintu kelas untuk mengajakku kekantin? Dan lagi mereka menciumku, aissh ini bisa membuatku gila.

Hari ini aku memang tidak kekantin karena sepertinya badanku kurang sehat, jika aku tau kejadiannya jadi seperti ini, lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja. Apa lagi mereka berjanji akan membelikanku makanan, banyak sekali makanan yang akan kumakan, haaaaaaaahhh hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Sial...sial...siiiiaaaallllll...

.

.

.

"WOOKIE-AH~ tunggu~~!" teriak beberapa namja yang selalu mengganggu ryeowook hampir kurang lebih 1 tahun sejak ryeowook bersekolah di SM High School. "ahh.. ne aku tunggu" jawab ryeowook lalu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan menoleh kebelakang. "apa kau perlu bantuan wookie, aku bersedia membantumu" kata kangin yang melihat kantung yang berisi banyak makanan yang sedang di bawah ryeowook, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ryeowook kangin langsung mengambil kantung itu dari tangan ryeowook.

"yak! Bukankah itu dari kalian semua, jadi sudah pantas nya kalian yang membawa nya bukan aku, dan kenapa kalian menyuruhku menunggu, bukannya kalian memiliki kendaraan masing-masing, aku tidak ingin menumpang dengan kalian, aku akan berjalan kaki dan sekarang sini makanannya biar aku yang membawa nya" selesai marah-marah ryeowook langsung mengambil paksa kantong yang akan dibawakan oleh kangin, dan meninggalkan mereka.

"apa kau marah pada kami?" bereka berempat belas masih setia mengikuti ryeowook yang sekarang mempercepat jalannya. "ani, kenapa kalian mengikutiku? Cepat pulang!" jawab ryeowook dengan nada agak tinggi tanpa menoleh , dan terus mempercepat langkahnya.

'apa ryeowook sedang datang bulan ya? Kenapa dia mudah marah hari ini?' inner kyuhyun yang pada saat itu juga mengikuti langkah ryeowook. "aku akan mengantar mu" jawab hangeng lalu mendapat deathglare dari tigas belas namja yang juga setia mengikuti ryeowook.

"ya ampun.. makanan ini banyak sekali, bagaimana caraku menghabiskannya?" guman ryeowook seolah tak mendengar perkataan hangeng. "AHA! Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita memakan makanan ini bersama-sama, lagi pula ini uang kalian juga kan, bagaimana? Apa kalian mau?" tanya ryoewook seolah lupa kalau tadi ia habis marah-marah pada namja-namja yang berada di belakang nya, dan kali ini Ryeowook menoleh pada empat belas namja yang mengikutinya untuk menunggu jawaban dari mereka.

"aku setuju!" jawab shindong yang juga di setujui oleh semua nya. "tapi, bagaimana dengan kendaraan kalian, kalau begitu kalian ambil saja biar aku pulang sendiri," tawar ryeowook dan melanjutkan jalan nya". "tunggu! Soal kendaraan kami bisa mengambil nya nanti, dan sekarang ayo kita kerumahmu! Kajja!" lalu yesung mengambil kantung yang berisi banyak makanan dari tangan ryeowook. "ne, kajja" lalu mereka berjalan menuju tempat tinggal ryeowook, yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

Flashback on ( 2 tahun lalu)

Ryeowook sedang berlari kecil melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi karena saat ini sedang berlansungnya jam pelajaran. Ryeowook tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang yang sedang bermain biola, lalu dengan masih mendengarkan baik-baik suara itu Ryeowook berjalan pelan agar ia dapat menemukan tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Kkrriiieeett... ryeowook membuka pintu yang bertuliskan 'ruang musik', didalam ruangan itu ia melihat seseorang yang berseragam sama seperti ryeowook sedang memainkan biola.

Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam, posisinya masih sama sampai orang itu selesai memainkan biola nya. "ehem! Jika kau ingin masuk, silakan masuk" kata orang yang memainkan biola tadi, dan seperti nya ia menyadari keberadaan ryeowook. "ah? Aku boleh masuk?"tanya ryeowook ragu dan masih pada posisi semula. "ne..tentu saja kau boleh masuk" kata orang itu lagi, dan tanpa ada keraguan lagi ryeowook melangkah kan kaki nya masuk ke ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai alat musik itu.

"apa kau anggota klub musik?" tanya ryeowook saat duduk disebelah orang tadi. "ne" jawab henry singkat lalu kembali menatap lantai dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "kau tau? Permainan biola mu tadi sangat indah! Sudah berapa lama kau belajar memainkannya?" ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"benarkah? Aku mulai memainkannya sudah sejak lama," jawab henry sambil menatap ryeowook sejenak lalu setelah itu menundukkan kepalanya. "sebenarnya aku mengikuti lomba, tetapi aku masih ragu dengan kemampuanku yang seperti ini, aku takut mengecewakan anggota lainnya" ucpa henry dengan suara yang lirih, tetapi ryeowook masih bisa mendengarkannya. "kau tidak boleh ragu! Kau harus yakin!" kata ryeowook dan menoleh pada namja yang sedang duduk disampingnya. "entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku ragu, mungkin karena ini yang pertama bagiku," kata henry yang masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai.

"saat pertandingan selesai, dan pemenangnya sudah ditentukan, kau akan berteriak : KIM RYEOWOOK! AKU MENANG! Ne.. kau akan berteriak seperti itu!" kata ryeowook dengan agak sedikit berteriak. "eh? Kim ryeowook?" 'apa itu namanya?' inner henry. "hehehe.. ani, aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, kau hanya perlu mengatakan : hore! Aku menang!," ryeowook kembali berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

"ani, aku akan mengatakannya, tapi kau harus datang saat pertandingan besok, kau mau?" kata henry yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai dan menatap ryeowook. "besok? Aku mau tapi... besok aku harus tes ujian masuk ke SM high school, sekali lagi mianhe" ucap ryeowook ia merasa bersalah karena telah menolak jakan henry. "mwo? SM high school? Kau sebentar lagi SMA?" kata henry yang sepertinya terkejut.

"ne.. besok aku akan ujian masuk SMA, wae?" kata ryeowook yang bingung dengan reaksi henry. "aku kira noona satu angkatan dengan ku," kata henry yang memakai kata 'noona' setelah mengetahui ryeowook lebih tua darinya. "apa itu sebuah ejekan?" tanya ryeowook yang sedikit merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan henry. "omona! Maaf noona, aku harus pergi ke super market untuk membeli beberapa keperluan lomba besok, sampai bertemu lagi noona" setelah mengatakannya henry langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan kecil memasuki mini market untuk membeli bahan makanan. Saat ia sedang memilih bahan makanan, ia melihat seorang namja memasukkan barang yang ada di mini market kedalam tas namja yang sedang memili beberapa cemilan lalu memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. 'lupakan ryeowook, lupakan. Itu bukan urusanmu!' pikir ryeowook karena ia berpikir untuk mencegah kejahatan tadi.

Ryeowook terus memilih makanan lalu setelah puas ia langsung kekasir untuk membayarnya. Saat kasir itu akan membayarnya tiba tiba alarm peringatan mini market itu berbunyi. "YAK! KAU PENCURI! JANGAN LARI!" teriak pemilik mini market. "eh? Aku? Aku tidak mencuri!" kata eunhyuk, seseorang yang ryeowook lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. "hei bodoh! Siapa lagi jika bukan kau, hanya kau yang keluar saat alarm itu berbunyi!" ryeowook langsung keluar dan meninggalkan barang-barang yang akan dibelinya.

"sudah kubilang bukan aku yang memcurinya! Untuk apa aku mencurinya! Kalau tidak percaya kau boleh memeriksa tas ku!" bela eunhyuk yang saat ini diduga sebagai tersangka. Lalu sang pemilik mini market langsung mengambil tas eunhyuk dan memeriksanya, dan ternyata benar di tas eunhyuk ada beberapa makanan dan cemilan yang berhasil dicurinya. "kau bilang kau tidak mencurinya?! Lalu ini apa?!" teriak pemilik mini market lalu tiba tiba melayangkan tangannya dan ingin memukul eunhyuk lalu... PAAK! "aw! Kenapa aku yang dipukul? Harus nya kan dia yang dipukul!" kata ryeowook dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"yak! Anak manis! Itu salah mu sendiri yang muncul tiba-tiba saat aku akan memukul anak kurang ajar itu!" kata pemilik tokoh itu sambil menunjuk eunhyuk yang berada dibelakang ryeowook. "ahh... mianhe ajuhmma, tadi aku sudah bicara kasar pada mu, aku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa namja itu tidak bersalah, aku melihatnya sendiri seseorang memasukkan barang barang itu kedalam tas nya," jelas ryeowook dengan menunjuk eunhyuk dan menunjuk barang-barang yang sedang dipegang pemilik mini market tersebut.

"benarkah? Dia tidak melakukannya? Apa kau benar-benar melihatnya?" tanya ajuhmma itu pada ryeowook. "ne.. aku melihatnya ajuhmma, aku melihatnnya sendiri, kau harus percaya padaku,"ucap ryeowook meyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar melihatnya. "ahh.. baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, karena sepertinya kau orang yang baik,"kata ajuhmma itu lalu mengusap kepala ryeowook dengan sayang. "dan kau! Aku masih tidak percaya padamu! Dasar kau anak nakal!" kata ajuhmma itu sambil menunjuk eunhyuk dengan suara yang agak tinggi.

"hah?!" teriak eunhyuk ekspresi yang sangat terkejut dengan ucapan pemilik tokoh. 'apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa dengan mudah ia mempercayai yoeja mungil ini, bahkan ia masih smp, dia kan hanya anak kecil, harusnya orang ini percaya padaku kan, ck'. "hahah.. gomawo ajuhmma, ayo kita pergi," kata ryeowook lalu menarik eunhyuk untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan tidak lupa menundukkan kepalanya pada pemilik mini market sebelum ia pergi.

"hei, apa yang kau katakan tadi itu semuanya benar?" kata eunhyuk memulai percakapan saat mereka agak jauh dari mini market. "ne, semua itu benar, aku tidak pernah berbohong,"jawab ryeowook sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah eunhyuk yang cepat. "gomawo.. eumm.." kata eunhyuk menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menoleh pada ryeowook seolah berkata 'siapa namamu?'. "kim ryeowook, nama ku kim ryeowook" kata ryeowook yang mengerti akan maksud eunhyuk.

"gomawo ryeowook-ah",ucap eunhyuk berterima kasih dengan nada yang sedikit ketus. "aku tidak perlu sopan padamu kan, karena kau lebih mudah dariku," kata eunhyuk setelah ia sadar ia memanggil ryeowook tanpa embel-embel 'ssi'. "ne.. itu bukan masalah" kata ryeowook dengan seyuman yang tulus. Degdegdeg 'kenapa dengan jantungku?'inner eunhyuk. "ah! Aku harus buru-buru, sampai ketemu lagi ne..."kata eunhyuk lalu langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan ryeowook. "dia pergi begitu saja, huh".

.

.

.

"ajuhssi, aku beli es krim rasa coklatnya satu ne~" pinta ryeowook pada penjual es krim yang berjualan di taman kota, "ini es krim nya," kata penjual es krim lalu mengambil uang yang di beriakan ryeowook. "gomawo ajuhssi," lalu ryeowook pergi meninggalkan penjual es krim untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"hyung! Es klim untukku mana? Kenapa cemua temanku di belikan es klim, kenapa Cuma aku yang tidak dibeliakan? Hiks..hiks.." ryeowook tidak sengaja mendengar seorang anak kecil uang menangis didepan seorang namja yang berseragam SMA. "ini untukmu, kau jangan menangis lagi ne," ryeowook langsung menghampiri dan memberikan es krim yang belum dimakannya pada anak kecil yang menangis tadi.

"noona cantik, gomawo ne~" setelah mengambil eskrim yang diberikan ryeowook anak itu langsung bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya. "kamsahamnida, kau sangat membantuku," kata siwon dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "ne~ chionma~ oppa, boleh aku memanggilmu oppa? Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku" kata ryeowook dan duduk di kursi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"ne, eumm ne~ ryeowook-ah, namamu kim ryeowook kan?" tanya siwon yang mengikuti ryeowook duduk dikursi. "bagaimana oppa bisa tau namaku?" kata ryeowook langsung menoleh pada siwon yang tiba-tiba tau namanya, padahal ini pertama kali mereka bertemu. "hahaha... tidak usah terkejut begitu, aku hanya membaca name tag mu," jawab siwon sambil menunjuk name tag ryeowook yang dijahit diseragam sekolahnya. "hahahah... aku kira oppa bisa membaca pikiranku, hahahha" ryeowook tertawa mengingat pemikirannya tentang siwon.

"oppa, kau sangat tampan" blush... pipi siwon tiba-tiba memerah mendengar ryeowook yang tiba-tiba memujinya, 'pasti pipiku memerah, ini sangat memalukan'. "karena setiap yoeja yang melewati kita, yoeja itu pasti melirikmu, padahal kau itu sangat jelek, hahahaha" lanjut ryeowook dan tertawa membuat siwon merasa diajak terbang lalu dijatuhkan tiba-tiba oleh ryeowook. "yak! Dasar kau! Asal kau tau saja oppa ini sangat populer disekolah, hanya kau yang bilang oppa jelek" padahal mereka baru kenal tetapi mereka seperti sudah lama saling mengenal.

"berarti aku harus diberi penghargaan," kata ryeowook sambil menadahkan tangannya didepan siwon. "baiklah, selamat kim ryeowook, kau adalah orang pertama yang bilang aku jelek karena itu kau ber-"drrrt..drrttt.. "ne, yeoboseo?" ucap siwon saat mengangkat panggilan masuk diponselnya.

"ah, mianhe oppa harus pergi sekarang, sampai bertemu lagi" kata siwon setelah menutup panggilan dan berlari meninggalkan taman dan juga ryeowook yang sekarang masih duduk dikursi. "sudahlah, lebih baik aku beli es krim lagi," lalu ryeowook menuju tempat penjualan es krim yang agak jauh dari tempat duduknya tadi.

.

.

.

"gomawo ajuhssi," kata ryeowook pada penjual eskrim lalu mulai mencari kursi untuk duduk. "oppa! Kau jahat! Siapa yoeja itu?! Aku tidak akan pernah mau putus dengan mu!" ryeowook tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua orang yang ada didepannya. "tapi, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi yoona" kata namja yang ada didepan yoeja yang berteriak tadi. "hae oppa! Siapa yoeja itu? Aku pasti lebih sempurna darinya! Aku tidak akan rela jika dia memiliki mu!" yoeja itu kembali berteriak di depan namja yang bernama donghae.

"aku tidak bisa memaksakan diriku untuk mencintaimu, cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan" namja itu berkata dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan yoeja yang selalu berteriak didepannya. "aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan yoeja lain me-"PUK. sebuah eskrim mendarat di kepala yoona. Siapa yang melalukannya? "tidak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini, semua pasti ada kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing, kau tau apa kekuranganmu? Kau sangat egois, itulah kekuranganmu" ryeowook tiba-tiba datang dan menumpahkan eskrimnya di kepala yoona lalu mulai menceramahi yoona.

"yak! Anak kecil! Siapa kau! Berani-berani nya kau mencampuri urusanku!" yoona kembali berteriak, tetapi kali ini pada ryeowook. "dia adalah yoejachingu ku, jadi dia berhak ikut campur," kata donghae lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher ryeowook dari belakang. "m..mwo?" sesaat ryeowook menoleh kebelakang, terkejut karena donghae menyebutkan dia sebagai yoejachigunya. "ehhmm... j..jadi, aku ingin kau secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini," kata ryeowook agak gugup karena tanga donghae yang melingkarkan dilehernya.

"seperti yang kau dengar, dan sekarang kita sudah tidak ada masalah lagi yoona-ssi," kata donghae yang tatap pada posisi awalnya. Stelah mendengar kalimat dari donghae yoona secepatnya meninggalkan mereka berdua. "ahh... aku selamat" kata donghae, lalu menurunkan tangannya. "mianhae, jongmal mianhaeyo, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan kalian, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap ryeowook setelah mengingat perkataan yoona yang terakhir. "ani, ani, harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, kamsa-namamu siapa?" kata donghae yang awalnya ingin menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"hahaha... ryeowook, kim ryeowook." Ryeowook tertawa melihat tingkah donghae. "ah! Kamsahamnida kim ryeowook-ssi" kata donghae sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "ne..cheonma" kata ryeowook lalu tersenyum manis pada donghae. "kau sangat manis ryeowook-ah" lirih donghae, yang sayangnya tidak dapat didengar ryeowook. Drrrrt..drrrttt..donghae mengambil ponselnya dari saku cela dan membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk. "padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganmu ryeowook-ah, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa aku harus pergi sekarang juga, sampai ketemu lagi" kata donghae lalu menyalakan motornya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli es krim rasa coklat, ryeowook kembali ke kursi saat ia yang ia duduki tadi. "OMONA! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Luka ditubuhmu banyak sekali, kau pasti habis berkelahi, iya kan?!" oceh ryeowook saat melihat seorang namja yang terluka parah sedang duduk dikursi yang akan ryeowook duduki. "ini bukan urusanmu anak kecil" kata namja yang bernama kangin itu.

"huh, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan seseorang yang berada di hadapanku teruka parah, tolong pegang ini sebentar" setelah mengoceh ryeowook menyuruh kangin memegang es krim nya, lalu mengambil beberapa pester yang ada didalam tas nya. "jika kau mau, kau boleh memakannya," kata ryeowook lalu mengeluarkan plester dan menutup kembali tasnya, dan tanpa ada malu sedikitpun kangin langsung memakan es krim ryeowook.

" kau ini sudah besar, tapi masih saja berkelahi, seperti anak kecil, kekanakan!" oceh ryeowook sambil menempelkan plester pada luka kangin, kangin hanya meringis kesakitan saat ryeowook menempelkan plester itu pada luka yang ada ditangan dan juga wajahnya. "huh! Begini saja sudah kesakitan, dasar lemah!" ryeowook kembali mengoceh karena selalu mendengar kangin meringis kesakitan setiap ia akan menempelkan plester.

"ahh.. akhirnya selesai juga," ryeowook merenggangkan tangan nya ke udara. "gomawo…" kata kangin lirir, tetapi ryeowook masih bisa mendengarnya. "untung aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan telinga ku," kata ryeowook bertujuan untuk menyinggung kangin. "hahaha...~" kangin hanya tertawa menaggapi perkataan ryeowook. "oppa? Kenapa kau berkelahi?" Tanya ryeowook setelah memasukkan semua sisa plester ke dalam tas nya.

Kangin tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menoleh pada ryeowook yang pada saat itu sedang duduk di sampingnya. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengelus kepala kangin dengan lembut. "aku tau oppa pasti punya alasan kenapa oppa melakukannya," DEG… 'kenapa dengan jantungku?,ah.. jadi namanya Kim Ryeowook' piker kangin saat ia membaca name tag yang ada di seragam ryeowook. "oppa, kenapa kau melamun?" kata ryeowook karena meihat kangin hanya diam saja setelah ia mengelus kepala kangin.

"ahh.. ani, aku harus pergi sekarang , kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi" kangin langsung bangkit dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan ryeowook yang masih duduk di kursi "ahh… bahkan ia belum menjawab pertanyaan ku" kata ryeowook lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat orang yang sedang berjualan es krim lagi.

.

.

.

Saat ini ryeowook sedang duduk di kursi taman, "es krim rasa coklat memang es krim yang paling enak di dunia," ucap ryeowook lalu menaruh es krim itu di samping tempat ia duduk, karena tali sepatu nya lepas. ""ahh… hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan" ucap seorang namja lalu duduk begitu saja di sebelah ryeowook. "boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" kata namja tadi yang kita ketahui bernama tan hangeng. "tentu saja boleh, karena kursi ini kan milik umum." Kata ryeowook setelah mengikat kembali tali sepatunya.

"hahahaha…. Kata-kata mu benar," hangeng tertawa pelan. "hei, Kim….Ryeowook,kau masih smp ya? Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya hangeng setelah melihat name tag lalu baru menyadari ryeowook memakai seragam smp. "oppa pasti membaca name tag ku ya? Oh iya, aku kesini karena aku mau membeli-OMONA! Es krim ku kemana?" ryeowook baru menyadari es krim nya menghilang, lalu ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan kesegala arah, "mwo?! Kenapa es krim ku ada di tanah? Bukan kah tadi aku menaruh nya di samping ku" setelah menolehkan kepalanya kebawah ryeowook menemukan es krim nya berada di bawah kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"mianhe, pasti itu karena aku, sebagai gantinya ayo aku belikan es krim yang baru, ayo!" hangeng lalu menarik tangan ryeowook menuju penjual es krim. "kau mau es krim rasa apa?" Tanya hangeng setelah mereka berdua berada di tempat penjuaan es krim. "es kirm rasa coklat, oppa" kata ryeowook yang berada di belakang hangeng.

"ajuhssi, saya minta es krim rasa coklat satu," kata hangeng lalu memberikan uang pada penjual es krim. "gomawo.." ucap hangeng saat ia menerima es krim rasa coklat dari sang penjual es krim. "ini" lalu hangeng memberikan es krim itu pada ryeowook. "gomawo oppa" ryeowook tersenyum pada hangeng yang membuat jantung hangeng bertedak lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'apa yang terjadi padaku?' Tanya hanggeng pada dirinya sendiri.

"haha.. kau sepertinya sangat senang, saying sekali oppa tidak bisa lama-lama menemanimu disini, kau habiskan es krim nya ne, oppa pergi dulu, sampai bertemu lagi," setelah itu hangeng pergi meninggalkan ryeowook.

.

.

.

'kalau makan, tidak boleh berdiri!' 'itu pesan appa padaku,' "jadi aku harus duduk du-" BRUK… belum sempat ryeowook melanjutkan kalimatnya, ryeowook terjatuh karena tersandung sebuah kaki, "es krim ku bahkan aku belum sempat mencicipi nya, KYAA! Aku menimpa seseorang" ryeowook langsung berdiri dan memandangi es krim nya yang terjatuh. "yak! Apa kau tertidur?! Cepat bangun! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak ryeowook pada seorang namja yang sedang tertidur. "apa? Aku sudah terbangun saat kau menindih tubuhku," kata zhoumi, namja yang tertidur lalu zhoumi duduk menghadap ryeowook yang juga duduk di hadapannya.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab!" kata ryeowook dengan nada yang agak tinggi. "hah? Tanggung jawab apa? Apa aku menghamili mu eoh?" blush.. wajah ryeowook langsung memerah mendengar perkataan zhoumi. "YAK!" deg.. 'dia manis sekali' kata zhoumi tetapi ryeowook takkan bisa mendengarnya. "hei! Cepat belikan aku es krim yang baru! Gara-gara kau es krim ku jatuh! Kau harus mengganti nya!" kata ryeowook dengan nada yang agak tinggi,

"a…a..a.. ayo!" kata zhoumi gugup dan langsung menuju tempat orang menjual es krim. "ada apa dengan namja itu," lalu ryeowook menyusul zhoumi yang berjalan duluan. "hei, wajah mu merah sekali, apa kau sakit?" kata ryeowook saat melihat wajah zhoumi yang sangat merah. "bukan urusan mu!" jawab zhoumi lalu mempercepat langkahnya 'ini memalukan, kenapa wajah ku memerah?!' "hei! tunggu aku!" ryeowook berlari kecil menyusul zhoumi.

"rasa apa?" Tanya zhoumi pada ryeowook saat akan memesan es krim. "coklat" jawab ryeowook ketus. "ini," zhoumi memberikan es krim itu pada ryeowook. "yak! Kau tidak berterima kasih padaku?" Tanya zhoumi yang melihat ryeowook hanya diam. "tidak!" kata ryeowook sambil menjulurkan lidah nya. "dasar anak kecil," kata zhoumi lalu menyamakan langkahnya pada ryeowook.

"ayo kita cari tempat duduk!" ryeowook menarik tangan zhoumi. Blush 'wajahku memerah lagi, jangan sampai ia melihatnya, ini sangat memalukan'. "kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit?" Tanya ryeowook. "a..a..aku tidak sakit, ku.. ku.. rasa aku memang sakit, aku ha.. harus pulang sekarang" setelah susah payah akhirnya zhoumi berhsil mengatakannya lalu ia pergi begitu saja. "kenapa dengannya?" kata ryeowook sambil menatap zhoumi yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

"KENAPA SEMUA ORANG MENYALAHKANKU?! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG PERCAYA PADA KU?!" seorang namja berteriak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "hai, ini untuk mu, kuharap kau akan tenang setelah memakannya" ucap seoarng yoeja, hei! Itu kim ryeowook, apa yang dilakukannya? "ayo ambil, kau akan lebih tenang saat memakannya," ryeowook tersenyum dengan tulus agar namja itu percaya.

"siapa kau?!" Tanya namja itu ketus. "annyeong oppa! Aku ryeowook, kim ryeowook" deg..deg..deg.. 'hei, kim heechul, apa yang terjadi pada mu?' Tanya heechul pada dririnya. "gomawo" ucap heechul setelah menerima pemberian ryeowook.

"oppa? Kenapa tadi kau berteriak? Apa kau ada masalah? Kau boleh menceritaannya pada ku" ucap ryeowook lalu duduk di tanah yang hanya beralaskan rumput.

"beberapa menit yang lalu, aku menemukan dompet di dijalan, dan beberapa saat kemudian seseorang berteriak dan mengatakan 'dia pencopet nya!' dan seorang polisi menangkapku dan membawaku ke kantor polisi, aku sudah menjelaskan semua nya, dan orang yang mempunyai dompet itu berkata 'pak, pasti dia pencopetnya, buktinya sudah jelas!', dan polisi percaya! Semua orang hanya percaya pada orang itu, tidak ada satu pun yang percaya pada ku, apa kau tau bagaimana perasaan ku sekarang?" heechul menceritakan semua nya pada ryeowook bahkan mata heechul sekarang berkaca-kaca, 'hei! Tunggu, kenapa aku menceritakan semuanya pada yoeja ini' heechul baru sadar saat ia telah menceritakan semuanya.

"aku mengerti perasaan mu oppa" deg..deg.. 'kenapa dengan jantungku?' "gomawo, karena kau sudah mengerti perasaanku" kata heechul yang duduk di samping ryeowook. "ne~ cheonma oppa~" kata ryeowook lalu tersenyum pada heechul. "ah, kurasa aku harus segera pergi, sampai jumpa lagi ne~ pay".

.

.

.

~To be continue~


End file.
